battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle Pickup
.]] A Battle Pickup is a weapon (special or not) or gadget located at a certain location within a multiplayer map, differing from the weapons normally chosen by a player depending on their kit. Battle Pickups are reminiscent of and other early FPS games that required players to search for weapons and valuable items. These weapons are often far more powerful than the player's own, giving the team that gets them first a tactical advantage. However, the mechanic of Battle Pickups is also used for secret Easter Egg weapons that are hidden on some maps for the player to find. Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII The Secret Weapons of WWII expansion pack for Battlefield 1942 introduces Battle Pickups for the first time in the form of Jetpacks, which enhances jump and movement abilities. Using the Jetpack allows a player to traverse maps with speed and accessing previously inaccessible areas, such as the roofs of buildings. On certain map sections, commonly near flags, The Jetpack can be picked just like other kits by pressing the Drop/Pick-up kit weapon (G by default). Once acquired, the user will lose all his gadgets and main primary in exchange for an MP 40, Walther P38, Frag Grenades and Throwing Knifes. Battlefield Vietnam World War II Mod The Battlefield Vietnam World War II Mod expansion includes the Flamethrower kit that can be picked up at certain flags similar to the Jetpack kit from Secret Weapons of WWII expansion. Battlefield 3 The Aftermath expansion pack for Battlefield 3 introduced Scavenger mode, where players spawn equipped only with handguns and grenades and had to find more powerful weapons—chosen from a preset pool of infantry primary weapons—scattered around the battle area. Although not referred to as "Battle Pickups", these would lay a foundation for including weapons that are not carried into battle by players. Battlefield 4 Battle Pickups are introduced in Battlefield 4. For most of the weapons, they are weapons that DICE wished to include in the game, but could not suitably balance for multiplayer gameplay. Later introductions such as the Rorsch Mk-1 are weapons that are overpowered by design, specifically so they can be implemented as Battle Pickups. As such, only limited numbers of these weapons are available to all players, and must be picked up from gun cases located somewhere on the map. The Phantom has a unique reason behind being a battle pickup. Instead of being unlocked by weapon progression like other weapons, its unlock is based on picking it up in a Operation Outbreak, and was originally the end reward for an alternate reality game. Mechanically however, it is still identical to other Battle Pickups. The Icicle is similarly a Battle Pickup due to being designed as a secret weapon for the players to find. Battle Pickups are marked with a white weapon case icon via 3D spotting (minimap and first-person view). The following is a list of available Battle Pickups in Battlefield 4: *AMR-2 *HVM-II *M32 MGL *M82A3 *M136 CS *USAS-12 *RAWR (Dragon's Teeth) *XD-1 Accipiter (Final Stand) *Rorsch Mk-1 (Final Stand) *Icicle (Final Stand) *M60-ULT (Community Operations) *Phantom (Final Stand, Community Operations) Battle Pickups come with a limited supply of ammunition that cannot be replenished from Ammunition Box. Players carrying a battle pickup retain all of their kit equipment. However, the battle pickup will be dropped if the player switches to another weapon or gadget. The battle pickup can then be picked up again from the location where it was dropped if it still contains ammo. After the weapon's ammunition is depleted, or some time has passed after it has been dropped, the Battle Pickup will respawn at its original location. Battle Pickups will not be dropped in water or when entering vehicles. All launch Battle Pickups in all their variations can be found in front of the firing range on the Test Range. Players with custom Emblems will automatically have them fixed to any weapons once picked up. Battlefield Hardline Battle Pickups are featured in Battlefield Hardline, functioning in a similar manner akin to Battlefield 4. Weapons such as the RPG-7V2 have now become Battle Pickups for balancing purposes. As in the previous game, Battle Pickups have set spawn points that are replenished some time after use. Offensive battle pickups can also be equipped on certain classes of light vehicles from the deployment screen, which are then stored in the trunk of said vehicle upon spawning on one. The weapon can then be retrieved and used by opening the trunk and picking it up.Visceral outlines Battlefield Hardline changes following beta feedback Players should beware, as the Mechanic class can sabotage Battle Pickup locations. A few gadgets, including the Zipline and Defibrillator, are also available as Battle Pickups on several maps to assist players who are not already equipped with them. Ziplines and Grappling Hooks are generally placed within sight of areas that they can be used effectively, like the Zipline on the edge of the rooftop on Bank Job or the Grappling Hook on the washing platform on Downtown. Like the Phantom from Battlefield 4, a few secret weapons have their unlock procedures based on Battle Pickups, such as the Mammoth Gun and the Syndicate Gun. The Double-Barrel Shotgun is also notably a normally unlocked weapon that is also available as a Battle Pickup. Available Battle Pickups in Hardline are: *RPG-7V2 *SMAW *FIM-92 Stinger *M240B *MG36 *Zipline *Grappling Hook *Defibrillator *Nail Gun (Criminal Activity, Robbery, Blackout, Getaway, Betrayal) *Chompi (Blackout) *Double-Barrel Shotgun (Getaway) *Cleaver (Betrayal) *A 8S Explosive (Betrayal) *Mammoth Gun (Betrayal) *Syndicate Gun (Betrayal) Mobile Armory Upgrades to the Sedan and Coupe vehicle classes allow certain Battle Pickups to be stored in the car's trunk. These include: *'LMG Armory' equips the trunk with an MG36 *'Anti-Armor Armory' equips the trunk with an RPG-7V2 *'Anti-Air Armory' equips the trunk with an FIM-92 Stinger Stationary Pickups Also featured in Battlefield Hardline are Stationary Pickups, which are map-specific intractables that serve as immobile, inexhaustible and indestructible counterparts to the First Aid Pack and Ammunition Box. These items are generally found in building interiors in the vicinity of Conquest objectives. *'First Aid Boxes' heal players of damage sustained while in use, displayed as a green, rectangular, wall-mounted First Aid Box. To heal themselves, players must hold down the interact button while looking at the pack. Health is restored in blocks of 5 hitpoints every half a second. Healing continues to full until the player lets go of the interaction button, or is damaged or suppressed. *'Ammo Lockers' refill the player's ammunition reserves. They replenish players supply of primary and secondary firearm ammunition, in addition to their gadgets and grenades, depending on which of these is equipped when interacting with the locker. To receive ammo, hold down while looking at the locker—a "TAKE AMMO" prompt will appear on screen, the door on the locker will swing open, and the player will receive a full magazine of ammunition for each second the interaction button is held down, until the maximum carrying capacity is reached. Gadgets and Grenades take longer to resupply. Weapon Locker The Weapon Locker is a variant of the Battle Pickup system, and is only seen in the Crosshair gamemode. Unlike normal Battle Pickups, they are only located on the map by the VIP. It appears as a locked silver-colored hardcase with a weapon inside. It can only be unlocked by the VIP, but once it has been opened, any player may pick up the weapon. An MG36 machine gun is most commonly found in the Weapon Locker, but some may contain RPG-7V2 rocket launchers. There are generally two Weapon Lockers on each Crosshair map. Battlefield 1 A secret Cavalry Sword can be picked up on Rupture, and Wine Bottle in Caporetto, Passchendaele and River Somme. Battle Pickups are primarily featured in multiplayer as Elite Classes. Elite kits Battle Pickups are primarily featured in multiplayer as Elite kits, or Elite Classes. In addition to a powerful weapon, an Elite kit also provides a distinctive outfit and additional armor (though the faction's base uniforms can still be seen underneath), and fully restores the health of the soldier who claims it. They cannot be picked up by other players upon death. *Flame Troopers are equipped to be resistant to other incendiary troops and immune to chemical weapons due to always wearing a gas mask. They wield the Wex flamethrower and three Incendiary Grenades. *Sentries can soak up large amounts of damage and resist headshots, but their heavy armor slows them down considerably, their helmet slightly restricts their vision, and they cannot wear a gas mask. They wield either the MG 08/15 heavy machine gun or the Villar Perosa submachine gun, depending on where this kit was taken from, along with a single Frag Grenade regardless whether or not it's a Central Powers or Allied soldier. *Tank Hunters are designed to cripple enemy vehicles. They wield the Tankgewehr M1918 anti-tank rifle, a Sawed-Off Shotgun, a couple of Anti-Tank Grenades, a Trench Periscope and several Frag Grenades. *Trench Raiders are added in the Battlefield 1: They Shall Not Pass DLC. They are close-quarters-focused Elite Class with a high movement speed. They wield the Raider Club as a primary weapon and a No. 3 Revolver for backup, as well as a Medical Crate, also Smoke Grenades and three Frag Grenades. *Infiltrators are added in the Battlefield 1: Turning Tides DLC. They are a support-oriented Elite Class that possesses high mobility. The kit's complement of firearms include the Martini-Henry Grenade Launcher and a Sawed-Off Shotgun. In addition, they carry a Heliograph team spawn beacon and a Flare Gun that can call in barrage strikes. Smoke Grenades can also be thrown to cover their movement. Despite their armor, elites take normal damage from explosives, and can still be killed quickly by certain attacks such as roadkills, melee attacks and the Bayonet Charge. Elite kits can use vehicles as normal, including horses, but lose their armor protection while riding in exposed seats. Elite kits cannot be dropped by the player, neither can they be revived, and thus cannot be used by other players until it respawns at its original location. Should the player pick up another player's kit, the Elite kit will disappear. In certain DLC maps, an assortment of elite kits replaces the role of the Behemoth, providing an advantage to the trailing team while maintaining focus on infantry combat. Battlefield V Battle Pickups make a return to Battlefield V in the fifth chapter of Tides of War, War in the Pacific.All You Need to Know About Chapter 5: War in the Pacific At present, Battle Pickups are exchanged for the user's secondary , which in turn may be picked up by any player. *Katana *M2 Flamethrower *Sticky Dynamite (Pacific Storm on Outpost only) BF5 Katana Promotional.png|Katana BF5 M2 Flamethrower Promotional.png|M2 Flamethrower Trivia *In Battlefield 4, there was a glitch that caused players to constantly drop battle pickups immediately after being picked up. This was later fixed in the September 2014 patch. *A glitch during the Open Beta of allowed more than one player to pick up an elite kit from the same crate if done at the same time. *During the Battlefield 1 Open Beta, elite soldiers could regenerate health at a comparable rate to regular infantry. References Category:Battle Pickups Category:Features of Battlefield 1942 Category:Features of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Features of Battlefield 4 Category:Features of Battlefield Hardline Category:Features of Battlefield 1 Category:Features of Battlefield V Category:Battlefield V: War In The Pacific